As is known, the popularity of swimming pools is widespread, where, typically, an outside pool is covered during periods of non-use. The covering is employed to prevent accumulation of unwanted debris; for reasons of safety; and, even to prevent heat loss. A primary tie-down arrangement used heretofore mostly employs coil springs disposed at various locations around the pool to tension and secure the cover. A objection to the preceding, however, is the possible damage incurred to the ceramic tile, or like frangible material, ordinarily used for a pool deck because of ease in cleaning and, as well, ornamental purposes.